home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Character Birthdays
Home and Away have over the years mentioned various birth dates of its characters and had their birthdays established. This is a list of characters where their date of birth and/or birthday has been mentioned in the show. Home And Away has never had an archivist, in other words someone who reminds the various scriptwriters of established birthdays so at times they may not be consistent. One such example is famous character Alf Stewart which states he was 45 in Episode 59 (7 April 1988) but celebrates his 60th birthday in Ep 4000 (8 Jul 2005), 17 years after he was 45. With a show that is over 30 years old such as H&A, there will be some errors in characters ages and backstories. At least, however, many other birthdate's and ages of characters have been quite consistent, and more so than that of characters from rival serial Neighbour's This following lists documents the birthdays of charactor's listed in order of oldest character to youngest to which have an established birthday and which episode he/she mentioned their age or celebrated their birthday. H&A has always been focused on younger people so characters who were over 45 when the show begun (and onwards) was quite thin on the ground. Also a link to the page of the episode in which the birthday was celebrated is provided. Always wanted to know a fave characters birthday, then enjoy reading. Character birthdays Doris Peters About 1915 (never stated) Bert King between 1920 and 1925 *Bert's son Danny was born in 1946 so Bert was born probably before 1927?. Walter Bertram, 1929 *In Episode 31 (29 February 1988) Donald Fisher says Walter will be retiring next year, presumably when he reaches 60, so Walter would turn 60 in 1989. Tom Knight 1923 or 1924 *In Episode 6178 (22 April 2015) Tom says he is 91 years old. Neville McPhee before 1927 *In Episode 38 (9 March 1988), Floss McPhee says Neville is 60 odd. Floss McPhee 1926 (Debatable, she may have been born 1929-1931. She married Nev in 1949 so was at least 16). Colleen Smart 26 May 1939 *In Episode 179 (22 September 1988) Colleen says she is a Capricorn. *In Ep 4195 (26 May 2006) Colleen celebrates her birthday. *In Ep 4605 (28 Mar 2008) Colleen's year of birth is said to be 1939. Donald Fisher, 13 February 1945 *In mid 1988 Don said he had been teaching for 23 years so he must have been 20 when he got his degree and begun teaching so this took place around 1965. In March 1988 Don did say 25 years but this could have been a rounded up figure. He was probably a student teacher when he was 18 in 1963. *In May 1988, Donald was said to be only a couple of years older than what Frank Morgan is now when he married Barbara 19 years ago.. *In 1991, Don said "I'll be retiring in a few years anyway". Maybe he planned an early retirement. *In Ep 1628 (15 Feb 1995) Don celebrated his 50th birthday. This means if he started teaching in 1965 he'd have been about 20, so he was that age when he got his degree and swifty went into teaching. Alf Stewart Originally 1942/1943. Then 1947/1948. Later changed to 8 Jul 1945. *In Episode 59 (7 April 1988) Alf says he is 45 years old. *In 1993, Shane Parrish was doing police work for his work experience with his policeman brother Nick and he looked at Alf's police record which gave his DOB as 16 January 1943. *In Ep 1668 (12 Apr 1995) Ailsa says Alf is 47. *In Ep 4000 (8 Jul 2005) Alf celebrates his 60th birthday. *In Ep 4225 (7 Jul 2006) Alf celebrates his birthday. So at least one scriptwriter had a good memory (wink). Danny King 1947 *In Episode 72 (26 April 1988), Pippa Fletcher says Danny is 3 years older than her. Tom Fletcher 6 Mar 1947 or January 1948 *In Episode 0 (Episode Pilot) (17 January 1988) Tom celebrates his 40th birthday. *In Episode 152 (16 August 1988) Tom says he fancied Marilyn Monroe when he was 12 and she was 35. *In Episode 195 (14 October 1988) it is said there is a 5 year age gap between Tom and Pippa. *In Ep 391 (11 Sep 1989) Pippa says Tom is 42 years old. *In Tom's grave says he was born 6 March 1947. Morag Bellingham About 1943, one source stated 1948 1941 is the most likely birthdate *Wikipedia once stated Morag was born in 1948 but one time she was said to be older than Alf who was born in 1945. Morag is most likely to have been born inbetween Colleen in 1939 and Alf in 1945. Ailsa Stewart 14th September 1950 *In Episode 152 (16 August 1988) Ailsa says since her dad died it has been 20 years since she met a man she could trust and she was 18 when she killed her dad in self defence. This makes her 37 or 38 in 1988. *In Ep 2920 (14 Sep 2000) Ailsa celebrates her 50th birthday. Pippa Ross 30 September 1950 *In Episode 100 (3 June 1988) Pippa says her birthday is next year. *In Ep 869/870 (3 Oct 1991) Pippa celebrates her birthday. *In Ep 1555 (16 Sep 1994) Pippa's birthday is said to be coming up. Irene Roberts 12 March or November 1953 *In January 1993, Irene tells Sally Fletcher that she is 37 years old. *In March 1997, Irene has a birthday. *In Ep 5478 (21 Mar 2012), Irene has a birthday. Maureen Evans 17 March 1955 Andrew Foley 1958 *In Episode 271 (27 March 1989), Pippa Fletcher says that Andrew is 12 years older than his fiancee Carly Morris, who turned 18 at the end of 1988. Danny Braxton 25 July 1959 Jeff Samuels About 1958/1959 *In 1988 he was hinted as being 7 years old 22 years ago, making him 29 in 1988. If he had his 30th birthday later in 1988 (never mentioned) then he was born in 1958. John Palmer 7 October 1961 Philip Matheson 1961 *In Episode 193 (12 October 1988) Philip says he is nearly 27 Angie Russell 30 September 1962 Rhys Sutherland 30 September 1962 Harvey Ryan 1963 Owen Dalby 1964 (Best guess). His parents were 18 when he was conceived and Alf was born in 1945. Gary Samuels 1965 or 1966 *In Episode 195 (14 October 1988) Gary is said to be 5 years older than 17 year old Carly Greg Marshall 1966 Marilyn Chambers 1968 *In a 1990 episode, Marilyn says she is 22. *In 1996 Mazza says she is 28. *In 1998 Marilyn's birthday is said to be 29th March. Narelle Smart 1969 *In Episode 148 (10 August 1988) Narelle is said to be 19. *In Episode 184 (29 September 1988) Narelle is still 19. Alison Patterson 1970 *In Episode 198 (19 October 1988) Alison is said to be 18 years old. Roo Stewart 1970 *In Episode 83 (11 May 1988) Roo is said to be 17 years old. *In Episode 6005 (10 Jul 2014) Roo's hospital tag says she was born 13 January 1963 *In Episode 6245 (23 July 2015) Roo says she is "nearly.." then hesitates before saying "old enough". It is a reasonable assumption to say she was going to say nearly 50. Carly Morris 15 November 1970. Originally 1971 *In Episode 5 (22 January 1988) Tom says Carly is 16 years old. *In Episode 128 (13 July 1988) Carly says she is nearly 18 years old. *In Episode 217 (15 November 1988) Carly celebrates her 18th birthday. Bobby Marshall March, October or December 1970 *In Episode 220 (18 November 1988) Bobby is said to be 18. *In Episode 231 (25 January 1989) it is revealed Bobby was born in December 1970. *In Ep 1195 (19 Mar 1993) Bobby has a birthday. Frank Morgan1970 *In Episode 99 (2 June 1988) Frank is said to be 18 years old. *In Episode 127 (12 July 1988) Frank is said to be 19 years old. Emma Jackson 1972 Flynn Saunders 21 May 1972 *In Ep 3282 (21 May 2002) Flynn celebrates his 30th birthday. *In Ep 3755 (4 Jun 2004) Flynn has his 32nd birthday. Alex Bennett 10 August 1972 * In Ep 1988 (14 Aug 1996) Alex's birthdate is visible on his passport in episode 1988 Steven Matheson 25 March 1973 *In Episode 47 (22 March 1988) Steve celebrates his 15th birthday Lynn Davenport 1973 *In Episode 16 (8 February 1988), Donald Fisher says Lynn is 14 years old. Sandra Barlow 1974 *In Episode 64 (14 April 1988) Sandra is said to be 14 years old. Finlay Roberts November 1974 Angel Parrish 13th March 1975 *In 1993, Shane Parrish looked at Angel's police record which gave the above DOB. Shane Parrish 1976 Damian Roberts 1976 Sarah Thompson 29 June 1976 * In Ep 1498 (29 Jun 1994) Sarah celebrated her 18th birthday Curtis Reed 3 March 1978 * In Ep 2043 (30 Oct 1996), Curtis' driving license is visible Selina Roberts 31 August 1978 Charlie Buckton 7 June 1978 *In Ep 5312 (7 Jun 2011), Charlie celebrated her birthday *In Ep 5583 (15 Aug 2012), when Darryl Braxton visited her Grave, her date of birth was confirmed on the head stone. Jack Wilson 1978 *In Ep 1637 (28 Feb 1995) Jack is said to be 16 years old Vinnie Patterson About 1978 *In Ep 3149 (4 Oct 2001) Vinnie celebrates his birthday Leah Patterson-Baker July 1978 or February 1979 *In Ep 2884 (27 Jul 2000) Leah celebrates her birthday *In Ep 4792 (17 Feb 2009) Leah has her 30th birthday Sally Fletcher 9 February 1979 (originally July 1979). *In Episode 154 (18 August 1988) Sally is said to be 8 years old. *In Ep 817 (23 Jul 1991) it is Sally's birthday party. *In Ep 2763 (9 Feb 2000) Sally celebrates her 21st birthday. Stephanie Mboto 1979 Shauna Bradley 1979 Will Smith 1981 Jack Holden 15 June 1981 *In Ep 4876 (15 Jun 2009) Jack has a birthday Gypsy Nash December 1982 *In 1998 Gypsy's date of birth is said to be December 1982 Hayley Lawson 25 April 1983 *In Ep 3027 (17 Apr 2001) Hayley celebrates her 18th birthday *In Ep 3721 (19 Apr 2004) Hayley celebrates her 21st birthday Sam Marshall 1983 Mitch McColl 1983 Heath Braxton 1985 Ricky Sharpe 1985 Jade Sutherland 27 November 1986 Kirsty Phillips 27 November 1986 Martha MacKenzie 8th September 1988, later altered to 1987 *In Episode 169 (8 September 1988) Martha was born. *In 2005, Martha was said to be 18. Matt Page 1996 or 1997 *In 2015, Matt said he was 18 years old. Maddy Osborne 1996 or 1997 *In 2015, Maddy said she was 17 years old. Jett Palmer 1 May 1998 Pippa Saunders 4th June 2004, later altered to 2002 *Pippa was born in Ep 3755 (4 Jun 2004) *When Pippa returned in 2013, she started Year 7 at Summer Bay High School Unseen Character Birthdays Over the years characters have visited graves of deceased relatives at Summer Bay Cemetery and elsewhere, characters who died off screen years before the show began or unseen characters who died offscreen during the shows run. Also characters have mentioned when a parent was born or how old they would be if still alive, for example Shane Wilson was said to be 16 when he was shot dead in 1982 so thus making him born around 1965 or 1966. Here is a list of unseen character birthdays. Captain Angus Stewart (Alf's Great Grandfather) (About 1830) *In 2002 Alf and his siblings ancestor was said to have founded Summer Bay in 1852. He was probably in his 20s a the time. Duncan Stewart Snr (About 1880) *Duncan's father was an adult in 1852 and Duncan had a son in about 1910, so Duncan was about 40 when Gordon was born and 45 when his other son was born. Gordon Stewart (About 1912-? ) *In 2002 Morag Bellingham said her father would be about 90 if still alive. Mr Stewart (Gordon's brother) About 1915 *Alf's uncle had a daughter Jennifer Stewart in about 1950. Sarah Jane Stewart (About 1915) *Sarah Jane Stewart was the of mother Alf Stewart. She wed husband Gordon in 1939, when she was about 20-25 at the time. Category:Lists. Category:Home And Away.